Many important factors must be taken into account in the construction of ice cream cartons. Desirable features include the minimization of scrap stock material from which the blanks are formed, the use of carton blank designs which minimize or eliminate mechanical changes in carton manufacturing and erecting machinery, providing a carton which is resealable after initial opening and providing a carton which will prevent leakage of the enclosed product when exposed to thawing temperatures. The prevention of leakage in ice cream cartons is very important because consumers will tend to avoid cartons of ice cream having sticky ice cream residue on the exterior thereof. The potential for leakage arises with slight exposure of a portion of a carton to above freezing temperatures because the ice cream in contact with the interior carton wall will liquify. With proper carton construction leakage can be avoided.
Several attempts have been made to provide seals to prevent liquified ice cream from leaking and have included various configurations of side flaps to provide a secure closure.